happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Chet
Bio Chet is a character created by TheShyK9. He is a bright yellow-green bandicoot with a sea green color on both his belly marking and insides of his ears, wild pink hair, and a monacle on his left eye. In his early years he excelled in school and graduated early. Some characters mistake him as an adult due to his appearance and height. Most also think he's a scientist, but currently he's thinking of art history. Personality Chet is a friend of Blowers and Sploosh. He is labeled as the teacher's pet because due to how smart he was in his classes, he gets called on the most to answer questions or write them on the board, usually in the most logical methods. Because of this, he thinks that the courses weren't challenging enough and took extra courses that earned him enough credits to graduate from Happy Tree High a couple years early. The courses he took with a passion were arts, sciences, and math. Not only that, he has a hobby of making inventions that work at the start but cause havoc towards the end. Although he is currently in college, he still takes time off to visit his former classmates as well as any friends of theirs. Besides Blowers, Chet sometimes gets picked on by Timid's bullies as they have known him as the class geek since he first enrolled. In fact, they still continue to pick on him whenever he visits as well. His hatred increased for all of them except for Smirks, whom he had a slight understanding for. Like Goggles, Chet is fully aware of the world and what surprises can come out of nowhere. He has a survival rate about the same as Blowers. His deaths involve mostly his inventions, science experiments, and machinery. Starring Roles TBA Featuring Roles TBA Appearances TBA Kills TBA Deaths TBA Injuries TBA Trivia *Chet has a personal laboratory that he owns in the basement of his house that no one except Danbo knows about. *He develops a dislike for Danbo because whenever an invention seems to finally work his way, the red-orange feline prankster would always find a way to try and wreck it as a joke, which almost always makes the situation worse. *Due to his uncomfortable feeling around females, he doesn't seem to want to have any love interests soon, nor has the time to do so because of his time on inventions and studies. *He was originally going to be bright orange but was changed because his color looked extremely alike to Sploosh. *He managed to get a PhD despite starting PreSchool. *He is the youngest of the brothers. *He is based off a Shy Guy from TheShyK9's videos that have two things in common between each other. **Being friends with someone having PTSD and knowing how to get them back in control. **Having a high IQ. *He is TheShyK9's 12th character, as well as being his last one made in 2018. *As of 10/12/2019, he is said to have a history of multiple personality disorder. Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Free to Use Category:Characters with hair Category:Good characters Category:Teenage Characters Category:Bandicoots Category:Marsupials Category:Characters with eye problems Category:Smart Characters Category:TheShyK9's Characters